Roadmap/Magic Classes
For more of the Roadmap, see Roadmap Wind Mage *trait: *wind wall: creates a wall of wind that blocks projectiles *control air: throw objects or pawns using the force of the wind (direction selectable) *vortex: create of air that scatters and damages pawns caught in the storm *group flight: the pawn and any nearby pawns/objects travel on currents of air to a destination on the map *walk on air: persistent buff that makes pawns ignore tile movement penalties *name of the wind: master spell, does cool things Shaman uses totems to direct various powers that include healing, combat boosts (bloodlust), damage (chain lightning); may also be able to summon spirits (ghost wolf) or use the spirit realm as a source of unique abilities. Illusionist mage that excels in perception, misdirection, and confusion *trait: increased vision and social behaviors with normal pawns but dislikes real mages *blur: same as stand-alone but can be improved with skills *invisibility: same as stand-alone but can be improved with skills *dream state: persistent buff that improves the sleep of affected pawns; prevents being disturbed while sleeping *trance: places another pawn(s) AoE (friendly or foe) into a trance where they are unable to act until they take damage or break from the trance; will cause the pawn to forget what they were doing before *illusion: creates illusionary clones of the pawn to draw fire or attacks, they will take normal action and look like pawns but perform no other tasks besides mock combat *phantom (master): unlike the illusions, phantoms can affect other pawns (mostly debuffs), dodge bullets, and swap positions with the caster; has several unique attacks Plague Mage (nurgle mage), focuses on DoT's, debuffs, and other indirect offensive abilities *trait: *plague carrier: summons a host of insects or rats *pestilence: cloud of poisonous gas that spreads, causes vomiting and sickness, and causes minor damage *tonic: AoE buff that grants minor boons or removes minor ailments *pox: a burst of corrupted air that burns the lung and eyes of the victim, causes scars across the body and can be passed to other nearby pawns; rapid acting but can affect friendly pawns *rupture (master): large AoE spell that bursts multiple corpses into caustic bombs Witch/Hex Wizard *Trait: *Devour Lifeforce: consumes the latent life force of a corpse that applies a buff to the caster; the younger the body of the pawn, the more life force is generated **life force would always be present at a certain threshold; below threshold would cause penalties while above threshold would give benefits ***eg. a life force at peak levels may cause the pawn to appear 'beautiful' to all other pawns, but if the life force falls to rock bottom then that same pawn may appear as 'staggeringly-ugly' to all other pawns *Fortune: a buff that increases various aspects of the pawn; may have greater application with a higher lifeforce **sustainable similar to soothe or shadows *Hex: applies random maladies to a target/small aoe *Bewitch: charm-like spell that overrides the behavior of a target *Eternal Night: causes the map to become cast in shadows **Ambient light drops to almost nothing regardless of the time of day **Lasts for day(s) **Prevents enemies from finding the colony; in other words, events like raids or pawn arrivals would not occur **will also slowly drop the temperature of the map *Grand Hex: applies map wide to assign hex-like maladis to all enemies Wizard This class would focus on the generation of magical effects using rituals, components, and reagents with their abilities relying on the collection of items and preparation to be most effective. *More overall spells or abilities are available, however, each ability or spell comes with additional resource costs above 'mana'; more diversity at the cost of convenience Possessor/Spirit A pawn not restricted to a single body, the possessor is able to transfer their consciousness to other bodies and exercise limited control over other spirits; downside to a possessor is that they are unable to properly 'upkeep' a body and these bodies will not heal naturally and will decay over time, this means the possessor needs a regular supply of fresh bodies; they will have a limited 'life' outside of a body and will appear as a floating spirit when outside of a body; will not normally be able to permanently possess a living body. *Trait: baseline (possessor will retain a baseline of skills to augment a possessed pawn); will have overall reduced physical capacities; may overwrite backstories; various life/death mood maladies (like death of a pawn, or seeing undead) will not affect a possessor *Spirit Possession/Spirit Transfer; occupies the body of a dead pawn; would gain access to the same abilities and traits of the possessed pawn in addition to some of the perks (and penalties) of the possessor *Spirit Symbiote: may attach to a host; will gain possessor abilities at the cost of large mood penalties; possible social penalties depending on the pawn possessed *Exert Will: increase physical demands of the occupied body to gain physical boosts; greatly accelerates physical decay *Warp Spirit: causes conflicts on a target pawn that can have several negative effects *Trait Swap: takes a single trait (good or bad) from the possessed body and swaps it with a single trait (good or bad) from the target; traits would be unable to conflict with other traits remaining on the possessor; causes mood penalties for both pawns per each use to discourage frequent use *Expand Will: extends the consciousness of the possessor into the bodies of recently deceased pawns to temporarily control them; would be unable to perform any other action while active *Dominate spirit: a possessor can attempt to overpower the will of a living pawn to absorb their spirit; this will cause the possessor to permanently grow in power (if successful) but will cause social and faction demerits; a possessor may also permanently grow in power by 'recruiting' other spirits - this could occur in area's that have a ready supply of spirits... *Banshee Wail (master): harnesses the spirits' power to cause unspeakable terror **if the possessed body is destroyed, the possessor will appear as a spirit with limited spirit energy; if this energy runs out then the possessor is destroyed; must be inside a body to restore spirit energy **will require a unique 'pawn' type that cannot do -anything- but is controllable and has a single need of 'spirit energy' Metalsinger the metal singer focuses on the manipulation of metals as a catalyst for their abilities; metals can take the form of armor, equipment, resources and even unmined ores inside rock or under ground; some metalsinger abilities require metal itself which could be collected by extracting it from nearby sources *Extract: consumes metal to replenish their internal supply *Inner Forge: consumes metal to increase the power of their next ability *Repair: instantly mends and repairs any metallic equipment (equipped on the selected pawn or on the ground) *Iron Maiden: surrounds a pawn (or area?) in a trap that stops and periodically damages victims caught inside until the effect ends *Splinter: violently separates metals/ores from an item/building; gains strength depending on the amount of metal used in the crafting of the item; cannot be used on a pawn *Heavy Metal: increases the weight of all metal inside a target area; pawns that exceed their carry capacity due to increased weight might drop metal weapons or be damaged by armor that is crushing them; at a minimum it will dramatically slow affected targets *Metal Storm (master): draws from both internal and external sources of metal to create a whirlwind of metal around the pawn; remains around the pawn as the pawn moves Clockwork Mage a type of summoner/controller mage that creates multiple types of mechanical contraptions to perform tasks *Miniport: a small, mobile device that looks for resources that need hauling, however, instead of actually hauling a resource to a stockpile, it will teleport the resource to the appropriate stockpile; has a limited amount of resources it can move before collapsing **1 per mage; slow movement *Clockwork Bomb: creates several small bombs that dash towards targets and explode when close *Chipper Drill: a creation designed for mining or cutting; fairly good at the job but has an upkeep cost **must be created out of wood, metal or rock; exists until dispelled; upkeep cost; 1 per mage **priority job will be to drill at deepcore beacon for minerals *Deepcore Scan: scans the map to reveal subterranean resources; resources remains revealed for a short period *Deepcore Beacon: assigns a location that the chipper drill can drill at **large radius; can be dispelled by re-use; 1 per mage *Hoverbot: creats several small autonomous ranged weapon platforms; limited duration *Ground Assault Techno Tank (GATT): creates a superior all terrain battle droid **GATT has an upkeep cost of mana and regeneration which slowly regenerates the power to the tank; can be accelerated using the Surge ability *Surge: added ability after the GATT is created that converts mana to power the tank **requires material to create; necessary materials must be within the AoE during spell casting *slow movement *multiple weapon systems: rocket pods, gattling mortar *heavily armored *Shock suppressor: short range, splash electrical surge used against targets in melee **only 'need' is power, which it can draw from nearby circuits or be replenished by caster 'surge' ability **weapon systems can be selectively disabled or enabled for more restricted or efficient combat **this needs ART **a pawn may occupy the tank to increase operation speed; if the occupant is the caster, this will also regenerate power at a faster rate but will not have access to the surge ability; casters mana will be drained while inside the tank Arcane Warrior a variation of the Arcanist, a mage class with more combat and combat support abilities instead of movement abilities *Trait: similar to the arcanist but tweaked for melee combat *Blink-Attack: instantly transport to a target, attack, and returns to original position *Magic Missle: same as arcanist *Siphon Mana/ Transfer Mana: same as stand-alone spells but upgradeable *Clarity: a short term buff that accelerates mana regeneration *Anti-magic field: prevents any mages in the field from casting spells and depletes their mana; continued exposure to an anti-magic field may be deadly if a mage remains in the field long enough to suffer arcane sickness **dispels magic projectiles that enter the field? **prevents casting of any spells inside the field? *Void Storm (master): summons a slowly moving storm of arcane energy to rip apart enemies caught inside Dark Mage a mage that manipulates darkness (absence of light) *Trait: prefers night and darkness; anti-social; hightened senses and mood during the night *Pitch Black: encases an area in total darkness; anything caught within can no longer see and will slowly cause panic; outside pawns are able to see enemy pawns inside the darkness clearly; friendly pawns may hide in the darkness *Nightmare: damage over time spell that also cause erratic actions *Black lightning: similar to the lightning spell, but causes a flash? of darkness *Ink: a surface of corrosive darkness dissolves matter *Grim Reaper: causes the pawn to fumble, misfire, or backfire many of their actions *Shadow Servant: a vaguely humanoid creature that is paired with the dark mage *Black hole (master): an aoe spell that draws all enemies to its center and crushes the life from them Light Mage a mage that manipulates light *Trait: prefers day and dislikes night; reverse of Dark Mage *Light Orb: similar to the stand-alone light spell but upgradeable *Blur: upgradable blur *Flash of Light: direction-capable spell that blinds all enemies in the area *Light Chaser: Reflect light from the sun (or moon) to create burning columns of light; weaker at night *Servant of Light: a vaguely humanoid mass of pure light that is paired with the light mage *Archimedes Ray: directs a powerful beam of light that incinerates everything in its path Paradox Mage weak skills (undefined) that build paradox. As paradox power increases, it increases the chance for a random, powerful ability to trigger. Has access to only a few spells, with several other passive bonuses to paradox and paradox effects *Trait: *Chromatic Sphere: fires a multi-hued orb that causes a variety of effects *Blink: upgradable blink spell *Prediction: upgradable prediction spell (but has no alter fate) *Limited Repulsion: same effect as a warlock repulsion but always originates from the caster *Paradox (passive): increases talent in harnessing paradox *Combat Training: increases general combat skills